


COME DANCING

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Instant Attraction, M/M, One Night Stands, Taxi Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: A BIT OF HISTORY AND CONTEXTA taxi dancer (or dance hostess) is a paid dance partner in a non-typical social environment.Usually young and attractive, these hostesses are paid to engage with customers on a dance-by-dance basis. When taxi dancing first appeared in taxi-dance halls during the early 20thcentury in the United States, male patrons would typically buy dance tickets for a small sumeach. A taxi dancer would earn her income by the number of tickets she could collect incollect in exchange for dances. Some men/women who have difficulty in typical social settings patronize these hostess clubs, where a ticket is handed from patron to hostess and no wordsneed be exchanged.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 49
Kudos: 35





	1. BAILAMOS?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of Vicley, Suerra, and Marina meet-instead of Firefighters  
> Ripley and Sullivan are ex-Military, Andy, Vic, and Maya are dancers (Carina DeLuca  
> is still a Medical Professionals). Please let me know what you think in the comments and  
> please BE HONEST-I promise not to take it personally.

Do you believe in heaven above Do you believe in love Don't tell a lie 🎵 don't be false and untrue It all comes back to you🎵  
Open fire! On my burning heart 🎵 I've never been lucky in love My defences are down A kiss or a frown I can't survive on🎵

Robert Sullivan ('Sully' to his best friend) waits outside **Dance With Me** , the modern version  
of a 'taxi dance' hall (Women of varying ages are paid to dance with patrons (usually male, though DWM has about twenty  
dancers available to dance with women). Those who visit the dance hall purchase tickets (ten dollars ten songs, for example)  
and after deciding on a dancer are entitled to dance with that particular woman for ten songs. At that point another gentleman  
or lady may secure a dance.

It's a LARK, they're curious about the concept in 2013 vs 1923. Marine Scout-Sniper Sullivan met 'Riptide' (Lucas Ripley-  
Australian Special Warfare) in Afghanistan, and after their service ended, they became mercenaries. At a certain point, they had their  
fill of death and settle in Seattle, Washington (at least until they find someplace better-earning upwards of $100,000 per contract with  
few 'drags' against that income allow both men to pretty much do as they please, life-style wise).

Inside, they seat themselves, watching the dance floor for awhile, then Sully notices a tall, lithe brunette beauty stroll over to  
the cashier, and after completing a transaction, returned to her seat with a large roll of tickets. Not long after she goes over and  
hands the entire roll to a particular busty blonde leaning against the DJ booth-she's obviously 'blocking' anyone else from dancing  
with the woman, who's obviously delighted (she promptly entrusts her windfall to a co-dancer), and kisses the taller woman on the  
cheek, and allows herself to be led to the dance floor.

Sully nudges his partner, who's riveted by a gorgeous mixed race Woman, about 10 years their junior, seated near the floor opposite  
them.

"I'll get some tickets: cough it up." Without taking his eyes off of the young woman, Rip hands over his red American Express©.  
"Damn!" Robert mutters, when the cashier charges him $300.00 per roll (no wonder Betty Big Boobs was so thrilled!) His own  
His own attention has been captured by a curvy Latina just leaving the floor (she looks relieved to have completed her ten dance  
dance obligation to the short lumpy gent with two left feet).

[It gets in your eyes It's making you cry Don't know what to do Don't know what to do You're looking for love Calling heaven  
above Send me an angel (wooo-EEE-OOO) Send me an angel (wooo-EEE-OOO) Right now, right now...(segue to):

[Uhhh, uhhh, uh, c'mon...Hah, sicka than your average Poppa 🎵Twist cabbage off instinct niggaz don't think shit stink🎵  
pink gators, my Detroit players Limbs 🎼for my hooligans in Brooklyn Dead right, if they head right, Biggie there Air Nike🎵

Before anyone has a chance to approach her, he makes his move. "Hola, me llamo Roberto. Veo que apenas salio del piso de bailar,  
bailar, bailamos en un rato? Hi, I'm Robert. I see that you barely left the dance floor, can we dance in awhile?)-and he hands her the  
entire roll of tickets.

"Wow!" She's grinning ear to ear. "Su espaiñol es manifico! ¿ De donde es?

"De aqui, Seattle. Mi papa es de color, mi mamá es Mexicana."

"Oh, qué padre-¡Guau!-quiero saber más de usted-¿le gustaría sentarse? Soy Andrea, o Andy." (Oh, how cool! Wow-I'd like to know  
more about you-would you like to sit?)

"Si"

"This is my friend Victoria-Victoria, Robert."

"Hi Robert-Man are you tall, and Goddamn model quality handsome!"

"She has no filter", Andrea advises him, apologetically.

"I don't!" Vic verifies cheerfully.

Ripley approaches at that point: "There he is!", Sullivan calls cheerfully. "Andrea, Victoria-this is my partner and best friend Lucas."

"Pleased to meet you both." He hands Vic his roll of tickets. "So that I can monopolize the remainder of your night."

"I warn you," Vic laughs, "I have no filter!"

"She DOESN'T!", Andy repeats.

After some discussion the group decides to have seats in the VIP section (Andy hangs a sign advising that she and Vic are NLV for  
dances (No Longer Available).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. 'EGGY THINGS'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic shows Lucas the non-hostess side of herself, introducing him to her  
> breakfast spot. He utilizes his 'jedi powers' to induce her to sleep with him  
> that every evening, and to break-up with David Mayhorn (the sex and break-up  
> are in the third chapter).

"Hey Cam!" Victoria's in a good, no GREAT mood, and it's evident to everyone she meets, particularly the manager of the eatery she frequents  
nearly every day. Things are going really well with Lucas, who makes his appearance minutes later.

"Hello, beautiful!"

"Back atcha!", Vic giggles.

Cam strolls over, order pad in hand. 'Hey guys: same for you, Vic-the 'eggy thing'?"

"You got it! Also large OJ, wheat toast, and ham please."

"Great...I'm Cam, by the way", extending his hand to shake Lucas'.

"Hello, Cam; Lucas Ripley...now what's this 'eggy thing' Vic mentioned?"

Cam's laugh is very hearty. "It's a 'specialty omlet', created by yours truly; special customers only, which you now are..courtesy of Vic."

"Cheers, Mate? That 'eggy thing' for me as well, along two large OJ, potatoes, bacon, and toast, please."

After assuring them that he'd have their order right out, Cam heads to the kitchen. "This is nice", Lucas comments, surveying the restautant.

"No one knows about this place, you're the first person I've invited", Vic says.

"Ah. Thank you; I'm honored...can I ask: are you native to Seattle?

"I am. And YOU are...Australian? English?"

Laughing, Ripley says "Australia, but the proper term for people from Englan is BRITISH"

"Alright, Professor...tell more about Lucas Ripley: family, education, profession-the works."

"Born Melbourne, Australia-that's in Victoria. Blackburn High School; Australian Nationl University for two years, and I finished my degree  
at WSU: I played rugby, which is similar to American football; I was recruited by a mate who was already here, and that was that."

He takes a deep breath, then says "Two years or so after graduating, I worked for the Melbourne Fire Brigade. When the situation in Iraq heated  
up I registered with the Australian Defence Force-what Americans would call The Army." He abruptly stops speaking, and seems to drift away  
in his thoughts.

Softly, Vic says "combat was bad", more as a statement than a question.

"Ummm; too bloody right", he replies. "It's not until much later that you realize that the enemy is someone's child, or sibling...grandchild, best  
friend, parent...the nightmares are the worst....now YOU."

"I graduated from Garfield High School-combined basketball/theater scholarship, though I asked my parents for a 'gap year'-that's when you  
delay college for a year: my Grandma was in full-blown dementia by then, and my parents had two restaurants,my and siblings were married and  
living in other states, so...anyway, she was in hospice, and most days she didn't even recognize me. After she died, I went on a sorta spree; down  
for whateva. That behavior continued at U of Washington, and of course my grades suffered...I, um...'convinced' some professors to adjust those  
grades, and I went to counseling, righted my ship, and graduated with honors....I don't know why in the world I'm telling you this."

"I'm told that my incredibly hypnotic baby blues incite such confessions. Possibly also you want to sleep with me as much as I do you."

"Y-yes. I do want that. I have a boyfriend though."

"Name."

"D-David Mayhorn."

"You tell David Mayhorn that you no longer want to see him anymore; do it before 9 pm, when you are to be at my house. Telephone number."

Without hesitation Vic recites "206-555-5532".

Lucas looks her in the eyes and says "I sent you a text with my address and directions to my house. ( pm, Victoria."

"Yesssir."

"Cam! What's the damage, Mate?", Lucas calls across the mostly empty eatery.

In a robotic voice, Cam says "On the house, Guys! See you both tomorrow morning, I hope!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert spend the night together, and the next day work-out in the afternoon,  
> then walk the hike and bike trail of a local park. During their time at the dance hall  
> (and in bed all night) they both recognize an immediate attraction, and un-deniable 'pull'  
> toward one another

**GREEN LAKE PARK**

"The moment I saw you, I hoped that you'd come and dance with me", Andrea Herrera grins, raising her coffee cup to her lips. She and Robert Sullivan  
stroll along the hike and bike path, coffee from a D'Antoni's Beans kiosks in hand. "Once I saw you, I laid eyes on YOU, I made up my mind that no one else  
would dance with you for the rest of the night."

"Why me in particular?", she teases, with a sideways glance coquettish sideways glance.

"You've seen yourself putting on make-up, and in the full-length mirror in all women's bathrooms-you are well aware of 'WHY', so ¡hazte si quieres!"  
(play crazy/stupid if you want to), Robert retorts.

For two people who have known of each other a short time, their brief silences are more companionable than one might guess possible; these two seem  
to have developed an instant rapport.

"I'm not glossing over your compliment, by the way", Andy (as Andrea is called by her friends and some family) says finally. "Your HEIGHT is what I  
noticed at first; I guess that's what EVERYONE notices, hmm? Second, you're very handsome, which you're aware of but not cocky about, and even walking  
over to us I the way your clothes 'hang' on you, the way you move: gracefully, like one of the big cats. The bonus was the salsa dancing; I could tell that you would  
excel at that, because of how you moved before: when I see a man who moves as well as you do, I know for sure that man will EXCEL in bed."

'"I impressed you, then?"

"Very much, Orgulloso! (proud one). The $300 for the tickets to 'lock me down' for the night helped your cause, along with the additional $200 you left with  
the cashier...that's quinientos dolares (five hundred dollars), Robert; I don't feel right about accepting the 200. That's...way too much."

"Don't ruin our budding friendship by trying to give it back", he cautions."I don't expect anything in return-I know that you aren't that type of woman."

"And what type of woman am I?"

"The type I'd like to get to know better. One who's proud and strong, though struggling a little."

"You gleaned all of that from the one night we spent together? AS I remember we didn't talk very much...but you're not completely wrong."

"Tell me". Taking her by the elbow, he guides them over to a bench a bit off the path, shaded by trees.

.

"Last night wasn't a requirement of the job, and I'm actually trying to stop doing that type of thing. My...love life has been somewhat messy in recent  
years, and I wanna fix that" ( _WHY is she telling him this; so anxious that he not see her as 'loose' or promiscuous_ ? )..."Relationships are  
not something I do well: my Mom died when I was nine, so my 'dating map' was drawn by a stoic over-protective Latino father." They both laugh at this.  
"I've been...not exactly seeing, more 'hooking up' with a guy who lived next door to us, RYAN-he's familiar, and SAFE-safer than diving into the rando  
dating pool of Seattle."

Keeping his voice even, Robert asks "Do you have feelings for this Ryan?"

Her dark brown eyes meet his equally dark orbs. "Not the way that you mean..Robert, last night was the first time in a long while that I've slept with two men  
simultaneously...that was the old Andrea. Last night something clicked, and I felt something I've never felt before"-

"You never 'got down' with a Brother?", he interrupts.

"Songron! (asshole)...yes I have; I meant feels-wise; I'm feeling some type of way"-

"Me too."

"Interrupter!" She slaps playfully at his solid shoulder."

"SORRY; sorry! Continua" (continue)

"ANYWAY; the only thing that I'm sure of is that I can't sleep with both of you at once: this with Ryan isn't going anywhere, and my instincts tell me that  
being with YOU is what I want, and what I NEED....are you scared off?"

"Not at all. I'm very interested in seeing where this goes. As excellent as the sex was, I feel that we BONDED-physically and emotionally."

"PLEASE be serious!", she exclaims. 

"In matters of romance, I mean everything that I say. Once you notify Ryan that you have found a man who you intend to get serious with, you'll find that out  
about me. Also: I DON'T SHARE; notify Ryan before tonight, when we have dinner."

Andrea E. Herrea normally calls the shots in her 'dealings' with men: she decides when 'sexy times' begin and end: she's the _shot caller_ ,  
...at least she was...it appears a coup has placed that title in the hands of ROBERT SULLIVAN: an alpha male who won't abdicate his manhood just so that he  
can keep fucking her; both will be on equal footing in this new partnership...and she welcomes the change. "YES...before dinner I'll let him know. What time  
shall I expect you?

"7pm. Dressy casual. I want to show you off. Let's start back."

"OK...um...I'm supposed to be at...the dance ..."

Robert sops and steps close enough to look deeply into her eyes' she can smell the faint odor of his cologne, and his MALENESS...when he cups her chin  
in one big hand, she shivers..."Please 'call off''...I'll reimburse you for the earnings that you'll forfeit."

'ROBERRRT!", she complains."That's not...I don't feel...right about...I'm not sleeping with you because of what-because of this cash influx; I hella, hella  
confused..."

"Can you afford to lose that money?"

"Well...no..."

"If I'm occupying time that you'd usually earn money during, I should at least replace that. I intend to be YOUR MAN, and a man takes care of his woman."

"O-OK. I'll call off."

"Are you hungry?" Robert asks, once they start walking again."

"I could eat." She replies.

After a few minutes of silence, Robert asks "Is something the matter?"

"NO...YES...I don't know! I kinda expected you to kiss me back there, and you DIDN'T...and..."

He stops, gently (but firmly) guides her to one side of the trail (much as he did previously), and plants a wet one right on the kisser, utilizing plenty  
of tongue; within seconds she melts into his embrace. "Better?", he grins, once they break apart so that they can breathe."

"MUCH!", she gasps.


End file.
